


The Grotto: Loki in Asgard No. 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Asgard, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Biting, Blood, Breast Fucking, Dark Loki, Dom Loki, Double Penetration, Enemies, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Fucking, Girls Kissing, Hair-pulling, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Lesbian Sex, Loki Gets Vengeance, Manipulation, Marvel Norse Lore, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Penetration, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Promiscuity, Public Nudity, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Secrets, Smut, Spanking, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vengeance Sex, Violent Sex, Water Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: WARNING: Super explicit. Part of the backstory of Loki in my Undone fic. Necessary for his character’s progression but definitely not for the young or faint.DOUBLE SHOT: Your wanton sexual escapades with Asgardian heroes don’t always satisfy, so you find your longing sated when Loki joins you in the mystical pools.|| New - Part 2: You’re busy with company, but Loki joins in on your pleasures uninvited and with an agenda of his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another accompaniment to my fic entitled Undone. I’m absolutely relishing this opportunity to delve deeper into Loki’s character and give Undone readers some clues as to why Loki behaves the way he does. 
> 
> As always, enjoy + many thanks for reading!
> 
> xo Ella

You had only meant to stay for a moment or two longer. You were a flirt, a tease. You’d had some of Asgard’s fiercest warriors sheathed within your cunt, spilling their seed as they cried out your name. Mighty men may have owned the battlefield, but they conceded their loins to you. Your insatiable desire and supple body were weapons that you wielded. The battlefield of sexual conquest was far-reaching in Asgard and ripe for the taking. You were betrothed to none yet and would sate you desire with the flesh of warriors until the time came for you to become someone’s own. The thought both petrified and exhilarated you. You had yet to meet your equal in the bedroom, but you begged the gods to provide you a savior. 

That evening you had been bathing in one of Asgard’s famed mystical springs, the Jabarl Grotto. Normally only the royal family and their closest friends used this space, but you had bedded Eamon, revered hunter and fighter of the Vanir, and had wet your thirst with his firmness within the bubbling water of these springs only an hour before. He was an honored guest of Odin that evening and had allowed his mead-drunk hands to roam your body with clumsy ardor, pulling and tugging when they should have been stroking and caressing. He had bent you over the side of the stone-lined pool of hot water, rubbing your stomach against the rocks as he pounded into you. He had cum too soon, and you had forced his mouth onto your aching pussy to sate your need. His lapped and licked as you worked your dainty fingers in and out of your own cunt. Your breasts had been bouncing, and Eamon kept flicking his eyes up at them. 

He had left your pussy just as a climax had begun to build, making you call out in want. He’d yanked you down into the water, rough, calloused hands shoving your tits together and his hard dick fucking them as he grunted. Afterwards he had sunk back into the swirling liquid, pulling you onto his lap. Murmuring into your hair, he had called you his sweetness, his temptress. He had begged you to return home with him to his bed, become his wife. You’d smiled and teased his nipple with your hand. The man had left your throbbing clit wanting. He was not worthy. 

After Eamon had gone, believing you to have been pleasured at his touch, you sunk back into the comforting waters of the spring. The hard rocks rasped against your back as you fondled your own soft breasts. Your nipples were hard with unfulfilled desire and you cupped the soft skin, gently moving your fingers over each taut bud. Your legs began to grow weak and your cunt pulsed with arousal. If only you’d had a man before to find your pleasure. You conjured up the image of someone strong and silent. Someone with restless hands and an eager mouth. Your pussy begged to be thrashed by a wicked tongue. 

“Oh my,” a smooth voice crooned. “Don’t stop on account of me, dear.” He was standing in the entrance to the grotto, the smooth stone reaching above his head to fully enclose you both in the misty, humid cave. Moonlight showered through the oculus in the ceiling, adding blue hues to his raven black hair. 

“Loki,” you moaned. You knew who he was. His allure entered a room before him; his animal sexuality lingered long after he left. You had attended enough feasts to have fixed your hunt on him, but he was never near enough to pounce. 

You rose from the pool slowly. Your ample breasts were flushed from the heat. Droplets of spring water slid down them, rippling above where your cunt rested hidden by bubbling liquid. Loki grinned maliciously and slowly removed his dark clothing. 

“Have you been unattended for long?” Loki asked, stepping into the balmy swirl. 

“Not too long,” you answered, reaching a hand to fondle your breast. Your mouth parted, willing him to you. 

“Then let me ensure that you don’t bathe alone,” Loki answered. His form was strong but lean. The muscles on his chest cast shadows upon him as he stepped through the moonlight toward you. 

You immediately ran your two hands over his flesh. It was cool to your touch. 

You were a carnal being and sometimes a cruel one. “I know what you truly are,” you whispered. 

“Really?” Loki asked, grabbing your hair and winding it around his hand. He yanked your head to the side. You laughed at the frisson of pain in your neck. “And what is that?”

Smiling mirthlessly you answered, “Jotun.”

Loki tensed for a moment and then grinned, his thin lips pursed together. “So I see that you abide in rumors.” He moved his mouth to your ear. “I should punish you for heresy,” he growled. 

“Please do...” you moaned back. He rose from the depths and shoved your head onto his hard dick. You gagged but smiled in lustful surprise as he began to fuck your mouth, pounding into your head relentlessly. His hands gripped your hair. Your hand cupped his testicles. He thrusted harder. He cared not about being gentle. You would use him and he would use you. Your hand moved to tease his ass hole, and Loki exhaled a long moan. 

Just as suddenly as he had sheathed himself inside of your wet mouth, he grabbed your neck, hoisting you off. Your eyes widened in surprise but delight. 

“Your evil pussy drips with want for me, vixen,” Loki angrily grunted. 

His hands relaxed yet still gripped your neck. “Yes, dear prince. I long to be filled.” You paused, a sinful hunger throbbing between your legs and poisoning your mouth. “Even by a Jotun such as yourself.”

It took no time for Loki to roar in anger, turning you around. He threw you into the rocks edging the pool and held you down as he pounded into your ready pussy. Your walls shook around him. You had been with many men, but his girth made you feel like a new maiden again. You came almost instantly but he shoved and forced into your deepest parts, digging his nails into the sides of your ass. 

“Fuck me!” you screamed. He roared again, dick shuddering within you. You laughed senselessly as your hard nipples rubbed raw against the stones. 

“Make me cum again, my Jotun bastard,” you groaned and pressed hard into his throbbing cock. Loki’s body began to spasm with climax. He flipped you over, a shriek escaping your lips, and continued to thrust into you. Your breasts bounced before him, and he bent to bite the side of one. You cried out in pleasure. 

“Yes, make it hurt!” You moaned wildly and spread your wanton legs as widely as you could. You would take him all in, this dark prince. He thought that he was so clever, so great. His need could never compare to yours. His power could never be as possessing. You would own him. 

“I will destroy you, you wretched harlot,” Loki growled as he held your breasts with rage as he continued to fuck your cumming pussy. 

All of a sudden you could feel him swell and then release his warm seed inside of you. Your walls felt slick with his cum. He surprised you by bending down to take your mouth in his. He was teeth and tongue. He was scraping at your lips, hard manhood continuing to pump. He was slowing and moaning, his lips closing onto yours, tongue finding tongue. You kissed him back, pushing into his groin as he grabbed your ass, holding it so that you would fully take him as the last tendrils of his warm liquid leaked down your legs, mixing with the waters of the spring. 

Loki continued to kiss you, deepening his seal and again becoming aroused. He was so cool to you touch, and you could feel ridges on his skin where only smooth marble hard been before. 

You intended to open your eyes for only a moment, but you gasped as you did and stilled your body. Your skin was icy cold. Your pussy was frozen beneath his chilled cock. Loki was indigo, blue. Ridges lined his head, shoulders, body. His eyes opened into yours, burning red. 

“Get away from me!” You shoved him from you. Chest heaving with unsated desire from being forced from your kiss, he looked stricken. Loki peered at his arms, following them to his chest. He looked up at you, eyes narrowing. 

“You have cum upon the cock of a Frost Giant,” he said, crimson eyes blazing. 

You shook, both with fear and anger. 

“You horrible bastard!” you shouted, breathless with fury but body still pulsing. You were disgusted. The rumors then were true. He was no Asgardian. He was a fraud. Loki had been a good lay, but he would never be a worthy match. 

“A horrible bastard who fucked your whoreish cunt better than any Asgardian lout ever has,” He crooned wickedly. You watched as he regained his former form - pale, fine, and handsome. 

“You cannot burn for a woman without losing yourself, prince,” you spat. “You will always come undone by the tightness of a lovely pussy. You will always reveal the abomination that you truly are.”

Loki’s teeth clenched. He was beautiful. It made you sad that you couldn’t keep him, make him yours. You wouldn’t bear a Jotun from your womb. You were a proud Asgardian, beautiful and strong, and you deserved a man who could give you the righteous offspring, legacy, that you deserved. And a righteous cock to match. 

“So weak,” you drawled, smiling. You slipped out of the pool and began to dress. You wrung your wet hair down your back, facing your plump ass toward Loki. You would make him crave you forever, but you would never indulge your lusts with him again. Your lips quirked into a terrible smile as you imagined dangling him for eons. 

But Loki returned your narrow gaze, stepping out of the waters himself. Mist rose around his fair form, leaving him always ethereal in your memories. You had meant to burn him with your words, but you had cooled him instead. In that moment, Loki vowed never to let his lips crush against a woman’s. He would never lose himself in reckless sex, being driven to pleasure by penetration. He would use sensual women for their warm mouths and small, quick hands. But he would never cum inside of them. He would never be so vulnerable as to put his lips upon theirs. 

Loki hated one thing above all else: his Jotun heritage. It made him apart here in Asgard, in his family. It weakened who he was meant to be. It weakened who he had determined that he _would_ be. Not merely King of Asgard but All-Father of the Nine Realms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader feedback is just all the feels for me! Here’s part two of this particular tryst - dedicated to those of you who asked!
> 
> Disclaimer: There are violent scenes and F/F sex. I’ve written this part of the story to further explore and explain the characters. It also ties in with a scene in Chapter 13 of my main fic, Undone. The sex in this chapter is raw, meaningful (though not loving - Loki has his motives, as does our Reader), and very explicit. Read at your discretion.
> 
> Love to you guys - 
> 
> xo Ella

It had been a month since you had last seen him. The rumors were that Loki was ill-tempered and wouldn’t attend the feasting days or sparring matches as his brother did. People talked of his contempt for the throne of Asgard, his discourtesy to the All-Father. You knew better: He was angry and bitter. But more importantly, Loki was no heir to the Realm. He was a Frost Giant. Odin had taken pity on him, as some older Asgardians has secretly asserted, and raised him as his own. Jotun. Bastard. Weak. Disgusting. An aberration in a place filled with strong, capable warriors.

You smiled to yourself and trailed your finger down the soft form of the woman before you. She sighed, dipping her brunette head backwards, legs spread wide revealing her slick pussy before you.

“Sylvi...” you moaned, chuckling wickedly. Her sweet cunt on display brought forth a matching wetness between your own legs. “I so enjoy how delicious you look.”

“Y/N, eat me, will you?” Sylvi’s devilish voice stole from her throat as she groaned, one hand reaching to pull your head to her folds.

You grabbed her hand, leaning over her and pushing it above her head. She was completely naked and completely ravishing with a smooth, voluptuous body to rival your own shapely form and breasts that heaved with her quickened heartbeat. Her nipples were taut. Your mouth dipped toward her now-raised head and your tongues took one another as you pressed her into the bed in your chamber. The red silks pooled beneath her, breeze fluttering the drapes as it swept through the window. You knew that several men had seen Sylvi enter your lodgings, and they suspected why she’d come. They would be down below your window in the courtyard outside, feigning busy conversation but just waiting to hear the sounds of your passion together. You would take one, maybe two, tonight. The thought of sating yourself with a soft body first and then a hard cock after sent a frisson of heat down your inner thighs.

Your mouths tangled together as Sylvi’s legs fell completely slack to the sides of her body. Her breasts pushed against your own, and her hands undid themselves from your grasp to cup and tease your swollen bosom. You rubbed your aching pussy against hers, wet on wet, and she moaned under your ministrations.

“Suck me,” you ordered. Sylvi took one of your nipples into her mouth, nursing at it with ardor. You played with her folds, sliding your delicate finger over the hole of her cunt, teasing the rim as it constricted and tried to keep you. Her body began to tense with a desire to cum.

You gently eased her mouth from you breast and turned Sylvi onto all fours before you.

“If I was a man, I would take you like this,” You seductively growled.

“If you were a man, I wouldn’t be here right now,” she quipped back.

You silenced her with one harsh smack to her ass. Your small handprint burned red on her bottom and you licked at it, Sylvi moaning under your tongue’s firm lapping.

“I’ll eat your pussy with no gentleness, you bitch,” you snarled.

Sylvi’s breath quickened and she shoved her head and chest into the bed, curling the sheets in her fists. Her ripe pussy was ass-up before your face. You teased her asshole with your fast tongue, licking the rim and biting the cheek that you’d slapped. She let out a shout and you could feel her sweet cum drip onto the bed below.

“Bad whore,” you remonstrated. “Save your luscious juice for my mouth.”

Your tongue slid between her folds, Sylvi’s body shuddering and quaking as you raked her clit with your tongue. You licked and sucked at her lips, rolling your tongue around the hole of her throbbing pussy and darting it in and out. Her cunt pulsed with want and you could feel her imminent orgasm.

Your hand shot to your own sex, vigorously working your own arousal. Sylvi trembled before you as she came into your mouth. Her juices overloaded you, leaking from your lips. Her sexual drool felt overflowing, peaking and flowing with her body’s waves of ecstasy.

“Oh Sylvi,” you moaned. “My delicious slut. Give me your lips!” She sat up, sated loins but a bosom heaving with commitment. Sylvi had been a long-time fuck, and she let you play with her but also brought you to your knees: if that’s what you fancied. You liked to give her control if she’d fuck you with her skilled mouth. You’d even watched as she honed it on other women, taking their cunts with your fast, greedy fingers while Sylvi’s beautiful mouth claimed their clits. Owning a woman, teaching her pleasure was one of your greatest delights. Having an assistant in the effort, especially one that you could use for demonstrations, was all the sweeter.

Sylvi licked her lips in a promise. She bent toward you, tangling her hands in your soft hair and kissed your mouth. She sucked her own juices from your lips. You grabbed her breasts and kneaded them. You relished a woman with an ample bosom. If you were a man, you would slip a hard cock between Sylvi’s bouncing pair and cum onto her neck as you shook her beneath you. You mostly preferred being the dominant, traditionally a man’s role in Asgard, but you were glad to be a woman. Your form compelled both men and women to your bed, and your shape turned heads, leaving both sexes eager for more after they’d had a taste.

Sylvi continued to kiss you, and you pinched her nipples between your fingers making her jump and squeak. She kissed you more deeply, all tongue and spit. “Romantic now, are you, whore?” you asked, breaking the kiss. You kept her nipples between two fingers and shook her large tits. They bounced side to side and you laughed. “Oh Sylvi, how I imagine your beautiful body in my mind when an incompetent oaf has me on his cock.” You licked your reddened lips. “I think I’d like to see these tits fucked someday. I’d take your pussy at the same time...” She moaned and rubbed at her cunt. “Yes, wicked girl. Warm yourself. I want you ready for my mouth to finish its meal.”

She moaned again, “Y/N...”

You stood on your bed before her, pressing her gaping mouth in between your legs. They parted to let her tongue gently lap at your folds. Your hands rubbed your breasts, rolling your nipples between quick fingers. “Hmmm,” you crooned. “I wonder who I could entice to pound into your tight little cunt for me? Or fuck your bouncing tits while I bang into your slippery hole with that marble statue I so love to use...”

You both groaned at once. You hadn’t heard the door open and then lock behind you.

“I can think of someone.” It was him. Loki stood before you. The green and gold of his leather shone in the mid-day sun beating through the windows. He undid his emerald cloak and slid it to the floor. He stepped over it and approached the bed. You were caught off guard and bent to wind around Sylvi. Her mouth formed an “o” of surprise. She looked at you, questioningly.

“I did not plan this, my sweet,” you said to her. You feigned confidence but trembled inside remembering your last time with Loki - his cock cold within you, his Jotun form before you. He was pathetic and horrifying. He was a monster.

“Leave us, prince,” you spat. You moved to rub Sylvi’s pussy as she spread her legs behind you. You needed to distract her from his handsome, dark presence before you.

“Y/N, wait...” She peered at Loki over your shoulder, biting her lip and raking him up and down with lusting eyes.

“No,” you said firmly. You grabbed her chin and forced her to lock gazes with you. “You are mine, wench.” She didn’t fight. “Now give your tongue to me.” You laid back onto the pillows behind her and Sylvi’s warm mouth moved onto your cunt. She swirled her tongue over your hole and clit, causing your eyes to roll back into your head. Loki could take the hint and leave. He couldn’t compare to the feel of this woman against you.

Sylvi suddenly gasped. Her tongue stopped its rhythm and stilled. You grabbed her hair and pulled. She groaned in pain. “My cunt still drips!” you ordered. “Make me cum...” Your spread your lips for her with two insistent fingers, waiting for Sylvi’s tongue to resume its beat against your thrumming clit. But she squeaked before you, and your eyes flew open.

Sylvi’s eyes were closed in pleasure, her ass was in the air. She was on all fours and that prince was behind her, sucking at her wet folds while she shook front and back against his tongue fucking. Her breasts swung above you. You hated that he had stolen your toy, entered your games with your sweet Sylvi without invitation. But the image of her lush tits swinging and bouncing was too much for you. You pressed her mouth to your cunt and held her head there. She struggled. Her breath came in gasps as Loki made her cum, but her writhing face in your pussy gave you one of the most intense orgasms you had ever experienced. His green eyes locked on yours above your head. Your eyes narrowed in speculation. In a question. His mouth smirked in reply.

Loki released Sylvi, spanking her hard on the ass once, twice, three times. He shoved her forward into you wirh a grunt. She cried out but fell back beside you on a pillow, sated and surprised at this pleasant turn of events. He stripped before you. His alabaster skin glowed in the sunlight and his black hair above and below shone raven-like and glossy. His long, thick girth stood hard, and he held it in his hand, pumping lightly with a wicked grin on his fine, handsome face.

Sylvi groaned with want and delight. She imagined that this was a lovely cock for the two of you to ride, to share. You knew better. Hers was a pussy that you and Loki would conspire to ruin. Heat welled between your legs, and you spread them wide to show him your swollen pink sex that leaked wet cum all over your sheets. You reached over to rub Sylvi’s clit and stretched a long leg toward Loki. Your toe slid down his hard dick, and he watched as you started to rub it up and down with your heel and the arch of your dainty, soft foot. He moaned and his eyes darkened.

“Me, too...” Sylvi moaned. “I want some.”

“Wait your turn, greedy whore,” you snapped. You pinched her clit hard and she yelped. But Sylvi’s heart beat faster, and you knew how much she liked it rough.

“Would you take two holes at once, dear prince?” you drawled seductively. Your foot dropped and you knelt on your bed. You pulled Sylvi up and brought her to the edge, kneeling as well and facing Loki. You held her before you, pressing your velvety breasts into her back. “Mmm, my nipples feel so good against your sweating body, Sylvi.” Her eyes closed and she began to leak down her leg.

“Touch her, prince. Taste your wench,” you breathed.

Loki slid a finger into Sylvi’s mouth. “Show me how hard you can suck.”

She bit and licked at his finger, cheeks puckering with the force. You kept Sylvi’s hands behind her.

“Loki, is she wet enough for us?” you asked.

He dipped his other finger into her slippery cunt and forced two fingers up into her hole. “No, definitely not yet,” he answered. Loki betrayed no hint of losing his composure. He was calm and calculating. Only his cock occasionally shuddered as he took in the matching wet pussies so ready before him.

“I think she may need some assistance,” he said. Loki shoved Sylvi hard against you, causing you both to fall onto each other. He wrenched you apart, tossing you each onto either side of the large bed. He crawled through the cum you’d both spilled and laid back against the plush headboard, his legs resting long in front of him and his cock fully erect. Your chest heaved with anticipation.

“Fuck me,” he commanded. Sylvi squealed with delight. She gave a little jump, and you watched as Loki’s dick twitched while watching her breasts bounce. You wanted to see him rip her open with that thick cock, but you stilled for a moment, remembering what had happened - what he had become - when he had fucked you before.

“My prince, we could-“ He interrupted you.

“Fuck my dick with your disgusting mouths, whores.” You bit your lip, an orgasm brewing at his angry words. Beside you Sylvi began to look unsure. Loki stretched and groaned as he stroked his cock a few times. A bead of pre-cum crowned its head.

“Whoever gets her mouth around my dick won’t be punished,” he ordered.

So it was a fight then. You were rivals with Sylvi. But a punishment...maybe you’d rather lose? Your body pulsed at the thought of how hard Loki had fucked you in the Grotto. His anger had burned in his loins, piercing you with pain and pleasure all at once. You wanted his hands on you, harsh and mean.

“The punishment is death,” he intoned. Sylvi went white. You smiled but felt a bit afraid yourself. However, you would never betray your stalwart exterior.

“As you wish, your majesty,” you crooned before turning to Sylvi and slapping her hard across the face. She was shocked and lifted a hand to her cheek, horrified. You wasted no time pouncing between Loki’s legs and pounding into him with your mouth. He forced his hand onto your head and kept you pressed on his cock as he roared in pleasure. His moans were guttural and angry. All at once, someone bit your thigh. Sylvi took the moment of your surprise to whip your legs backward and pull you from the bed. Her mouth closed onto Loki’s throbbing dick and licked, sucked and slid her fast hands up and down his shaft as she bobbed her mouth upon him. His hips bucked into her face.

You shook your head, orienting yourself. You were mad at Sylvi, surprised at her boldness, but also incredibly hot at this battle between you. You did what you knew could cease her tongue: you forced her legs apart and began sucking her pussy. Her clit swelled under your tongue as she crouched over Loki, his pumping cock going hard in and out of her mouth. You rimmed her, bit her, and thrust your tongue relentlessly inside of her. Sylvi’s juices began to gush from her pulsating hole. Her mouth opened in a moan, and you grabbed her hair, tossing her from the bed in one fluid motion. She screamed and fell to the side.

You slipped your lips over Loki’s cock but not before noticing that his eyes were completely black, blown with need. He thrusted into your mouth, holding your hair in one fist and grinding into your lips mirthlessly. He yanked Sylvi by her hair from the floor and pulled her to his chest. He slid down on the bed, head resting on your sweat-stained pillow and positioned her roughly onto his face. Her pussy shook on his mouth as Loki fucked your face with his cock and fucked Sylvi’s aching pussy with his mouth. He came hard into your throat, choking and gagging you. His strong, violent hand pressed you harder onto his dick, and you could barely breath as a warm spill of his seed made you splutter. Sylvi cried out as he continued to bite and lick her clit long after her own climax, her plentiful cum sliding down his jaw in long, wet streaks.

Loki finally released you, and you shot up, gasping for breath. He threw Sylvi to the floor and reached for you. Your legs were weak with your need to cum. Sophie tried to regain her calm breathing as she laid, spent, on the floor. For the first time, you could barely conceive what would happen next. Loki was in charge, in control. Your mind was blank except for your desire for release.

“Do you want this Jotun bastard to fuck you, you worthless slut?” he crooned enticingly. His sinister words slid off of his tongue as beautiful as a caress. You panted on all fours before him.

”Yes, yes, yes...” you moaned.

“Then kneel.” He paused and you continued to stare up at him, his cock once again erect in his strong hand.

”I said KNEEL!” Loki roared and you fell to a crouch before him. He tangled his fingers in your hair and yanked you up to stand. His face was close to yours, seething.

”So smart, so knowing, aren’t you? Little bitch.” He cupped your breasts, squeezing as he clenched his teeth.

“You’re so wise, listening to the tall tales of your elders.”

You held your breath, knowing what you’d seen. Knowing that you had felt Loki’s body change, transform to his Jotun form above you as he thrusted into you in the Grotto. You didn’t speak. His eyes burned with malice and hatred. For you. “You weren’t enough for me then. You aren’t enough even now!” he roared.

He threw you backwards on the bed, spreading your legs wide. He jammed four fingers into your pussy. You were stretched, aching. A scream came from your throat.

“Be still, whore!” Loki commanded through gritted teeth.

He addressed Sylvi, “Shut her up!” Sylvi mumbled and nodded. She rose back onto the bed and held her hand over your mouth. You were afraid but still your bold, rash self. You bit her hand. Sylvi howled as blood dripped onto your forehead.

“Oh girls,” Loki drawled with a devilish smile. “I would like to see where else you could make one another bleed.”

He roughly forced a hand over your mouth as your eyes went wide. He rammed a fifth finger into your gaping hole, slick with arousal but afraid at his touch, and fucked you with his whole hand unceasingly.

His eyes stayed on your shaking breasts as they bounced and glistened with sweat. He grabbed Sylvi’s leg and lined you up side by side, ramming a single finger into her and working up to three. You knew that Loki had special plans for you after the way you’d spurned him in the Grotto. You were no longer thrilled by what he may do. But your body betrayed your mind as you came around his large fingers as they rubbed your walls raw. Sylvi was moaning in pleasure beside you and you hated her for her willingness at his touch.

”Two whoreish, loose cunts just aching to filled by a god - a JOTUN god!” He railed. Sylvi came around his hand as she realized what Loki had said. Her haunted eyes turned to meet yours. You smacked her across her weak, mewling face.

“Save the savagery for me, darling,” he moaned, dipping to lick from your pussy up to your breast. He bit into the soft flesh drawing blood. You cried out. Sylvi watched beside you and tried to scramble away as he bent to her thigh and sucked and bit the inside of one. She bruised purple almost immediately and then he ripped into her flesh with his teeth, a drop of blood melting into the red sheet beneath her shaking legs.

Loki wrenched her up and positioned Sylvi atop your body. Her sweet breasts bobbed onto your face, and your wanton ways couldn’t stay buried for long. Your tongue began to tease her nipples, taking her smooth flesh into your mouth. She, too, heated at your touch, moaned and pressed her tits into your face.

”Good girls,” Loki crooned. “Suck her tits before I take your holes. But which one one...and in who?” His words inflamed you with need. You glimpsed him behind to see him owning Sylvi, working her clit with his big hand. She moaned at the double pleasure of your wet mouth licking her nipples and Loki fucking her with his long fingers, and you spread your legs wide in desire before him. He grinned at you, one side of his mouth twitching upwards as he moved to push one long finger into Sylvi’s pussy and a matching one into yours. He pumped and rimmed, pulling out and then pushing back in with no rhythm, keeping you both frustrated and begging to cum.

“Ask me,” Loki demanded.

“Fuck...fuck us!” you moaned in tandem with Sylvi.

Sylvi’s tits smacked you in the face as Loki roughly handled her. He yanked her ass backwards just a bit and rubbed his hands over her smooth, plump cheeks. You could hear him moan as if he was before a delicious meal.

As you watched him begin to fondle Sylvi’s ass hole, his form began to shimmer and change. Blue veins stood out against his pale skin, overtaking the fair hue and spreading indigo from fingertips to his dick. You had seen this before: Loki’s Jotun form. His eyes burned red and his skin was lined, ridged.

Your face froze in horror as Loki suddenly rammed into your cunt with one hard thrust of his swollen cock and shoved two fingers into Sylvi’s ass hole. She moaned under his pumping, her eyes closed and her face turned away, eyes not seeing his terrifying visage. But you kept your face on his. He grinned and fumed at the same time as he rammed into you, forcing your walls to burn and throb with his width and length. Loki’s testicles slapped against you with the force of his thrusts, and he fucked you wildly and unnaturally. His dick was cold, frozen within you. Sylvi moaned and came as he pounded into her ass. Her cum leaked onto your stomach and slid onto the sheets.

Loki’s face was pure rage as he yanked Sylvi back against his chest, her body sitting on your stomach, her legs bent by your sides. He held her roughly by her voluptuous breasts as he fucked you harder and harder. Sylvi’s body was slick with sweat and she slid against your stomach, rubbing her pussy on you and building her arousal again. In one quick motion, Loki pulled his cock from you, shoved Sylvi’s face into your tits and rammed his dick, wet from your hole, into Sylvi’s up-turned ass. He cried out in pleasure and pumped into her as Sylvi moaned and sucked your breasts with her red mouth.

Watching Loki fuck Sylvi’s ass while she mouthed your tits began to bring you to climax despite the terror at his Jotun shape, and you wound your fingers in Sylvi’s hair. Loki pulled from her, causing Sylvi to cry out in need for his fullness, and he callously pushed his spasming dick into your pussy. You reached around and fucked Sylvi’s ass with your finger, squeezing her cheek with your free hand. Sylvi took your tits back into her mouth and moaned onto your hard nipples. You grinded into Loki’s thrusts with your hips and pressed your breasts into Sylvi’s mouth. You came hard as Loki released his flood inside of you at the same time. You both rocked with pleasure and fury. His eyes burned on yours and you hated him. You knew what you’d do as soon as his cold dick had left your body.

You would kill him.

Loki released you. You took a moment to catch your breath. Sylvi had cum along with the both of you and was shaking from the tremors of ecstasy. She bent to kiss you passionately but you shoved her away. She fell to the floor in a heap.

“Hey!”

You didn’t have time to care for her stupid clumsiness. Your eyes wildly searched the room. Loki was nowhere to be seen. Where had he gone? The door was still locked. The sounds of men talking wafted through the window.

You leaned out, checking to see if he’d made a quick escape. Your hair tumbled through the opening and your soft breasts, flushed with climax and rage, slipped out upon the open sill.

The men below looked up in surprise and delight. “Give us more!” one called. Normally you would relish an opportunity to show off your body, choosing one - probably more - to indulge.

But today you had no time. You huffed and ducked back inside, the men disappointedly groaning in your wake. You grabbed a robe and slipped it on. Its blue velvet draped over your nakedness, and a coiled golden belt cinched your waist. You opened the door of your bedchamber as Sylvi anxiously called, “Y/N?”

He was standing beside a pillar in the spacious inside courtyard that your room opened upon.

“Bastard,” you spat.

“You’ve used that one before, slut. For so clever a creature, you are surprisingly redundant.” Loki smiled malevolently. He walked closer to you.

“I’ll let everyone know what you truly are! They will fear you! You’ll be banished from Asgard! Does your brother even know of your vile form?!” you wildly railed.

You didn’t see Loki’s eyes grow dangerously dark.

“He has the cock of a warrior! A true Asgardian! A KING! Oh yes, I’ve had him. Thor. So mighty! So...powerful. How he made me moan. He made me cum before him, on my knees. He-“

You spoke no more. You felt no more. Your body lay frozen on the ground. Ice crystallized, spreading over your skin, freezing the wetness still lingering between you legs. Icicles dripped from lips moist wirh the spittal of spewing ugly words. Your hair broke and cracked as it froze before hitting the marble tiles of the courtyard.

Behind you, Sylvi screamed at the open door. The last thing she remembered was a magic that thawed you, though didn’t wake you.

And then a smooth voice saying, “You won’t remember any of this.”


End file.
